This invention relates to N,N'-disubstituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazines which are useful as insecticides, compositions containing those compounds and methods of their use. This invention also relates to the production of intermediates useful in the production of such compounds.
The search for compounds which have a combination of excellent insecticidal activity and low undesirable toxicity is a continuing one because of factors such as the desire for compounds exhibiting greater activity, better selectivity, lower undesirable environmental impact, lower production and market cost and higher effectiveness against insects which are or become resistant to many known insecticides.
There continues to be a need to develop insecticidal compounds having improved insecticidal and methods of production properties as described above. The present invention provides improved N,N'-disubstituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazines which are unexpectedly propertied with enhanced, higher activity. The combination of higher activity and lower undesirable toxicity can provide an economic and environmental advantage in the use of the inventive compounds. Compounds of the present invention are particularly suitable for controlling plant-destructive insects in crops of cultivated plants, ornamentals and forestry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,057 discloses insecticidal N'-substituted-N,N'-disubstituted hydrazines and Japanese Kokai Hei 4-235177 discloses new hydrazine derivatives and their use as the effective ingredient in insecticide compositions.